virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi Umenokoji
Aoi Umenokoji (梅小路 葵, Umenokōji Aoi) (born March 14, 1979; Kyoto, Japan)''http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/aoi/[http://www.angelfire.com/ia/PyroGuy/aoi.html PyroGuy's Aoi Umenokoji Page] who debuted in ''Virtua Fighter 3 is a practitioner of Aiki-jūjutsu. Story Virtua Fighter 3 Aoi is the eldest child of a dojo owner in Kyoto. Her father and Akira Yuki's father are old friends. As children, she and Akira would spar against each other. After seeing him compete in the tournament, she resolves to enter it herself and prove her fighting ability. Virtua Fighter 4 Realizing what a small world she was in after losing in the first round of the tournament, Aoi went back to training. Returning home, she tried hard not only to learn Aikido and Kobujutsu, but to also improve her knowledge in other martial arts. Her study has allowed her to more effectively counterattack and parry, as well as increase her repertoire. She is now anxious to enter the fourth tournament. Virtua Fighter 5 The Fourth Fighting Tournament left Aoi with nothing but anger and frustration. Though her training had been thorough, her concentration was completely thrown by her opponent's pick up lines before the match. Her overconfident rival didn't just stop there, he flirted with every woman in the tournament and it angered her. The match was a total loss for her and even after the tournament she found herself thinking about him. She had to admit that his nimble footwork and powerful kicks were impressive. She trained harder than ever and couldn't wait to face her opponent once more. When her invitation arrived, she accepted immediately. Character Relationships *Childhood friend of Akira Yuki. *Rival of Brad Burns. She was defeated by him in the fourth World Tournament. Trivia *She has the highest number of counters/reversals in the series. *Her father is a long time friend of Akira Yuki's father; thus leading to both Aoi and Akira's childhood friendship. *In the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGLtfq7xrx0AOU 1996 trailer for Virtua Fighter 3] it is revealed that Aoi is a Japanese fan dancer. Quotes Pre-Fight *手加減しはらんといておくれやす。(Kagen shiharan-toite okureyasu.) — Please don't feel you have to go easy on me. *覚悟はできてますのん？(Kakugo-wa dekitemasu-non?) — Have you prepared yourself for this? *宜しゅうおたの申します。(Yoroshū-ota no mōshimasu.) — Pleased to meet you, please accept my kindest regards. *行きませ！(Ikimase!) — Here I come! (VF4 series, VF5FS) In Battle *甘いで！／甘いわ！(Amai-de / Amai-wa!) — How silly! *覚悟！(Kakugo!) — Brace yourself! *それ！(Sore!) — Take that! Victory *ほんに、ええ日和ですなぁ。(Hon'ni, ee-hiyori-desu-naa.) — Nice weather we're having, isn't it? *力だけではあかしまへん。(Chikara dake-de-wa akashimahen.) — Brute strength alone isn't good enough, I'm afraid. *もう一戦、やりまひょか？(Mō-issen, yarimahyo-ka?) — Would you care for another match? *無能ようって、驚きましたわ。 (Munō-yō tte, odorokimashita wa.) — ''I was surprised at such incompetence. (VF5, VF5R) *おおきに。(Ōkini.) — Many thanks to you. (VF5FS) Item Victory *益体な勝負でしたな。(''Yakutai-na shōbu-deshita-na.) — That match was beneficial indeed. -w/ Dancing Naginata, Flag *結構のお手間ですな。(Kekkō-no otema-desu-na.) — That was a lot of fuss now, wasn't it? -w/ Cute Stage Mic *いかがですか？(Ikaga-desu-ka?) — How'd you like that? -w/ Aoi's Photo Album *ホラ！…さよなら。(Hora!… Sayonara.) — Hey! Good day to you. -w/ Japanese Parasol *もう一戦、やりまひょか？(Mō-issen, yarimahyo-ka?) — Would you care for another match? -w/ Ball Losing *こんな、あらへんわ… (Kon'na, arahenwa…) — This is unbelievable… Second Chance *案の定、気張りや。(An'nojō, kibari-ya.) — Sure enough, now I have to pull myself together. Videos Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Aoi|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Virtua Fighter 5 "Aoi Umenokouji (Shrine)" Music|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Virtua Fighter 5 R Version OST - Shrine - Aoi Umenokouji Stage|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' File:Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown OST - Shrine - Aoi Umenokouji Stage|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Aoi Umenokoji|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Yakuza 6 The Song of Life - Virtual Fighter 5 Final Showdown Aoi Umenokoji|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Aoi Umenokoji/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Virtua Quest Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters